strange and beautiful
by meryam5
Summary: JUST READ IT! GOD DAMN IT!


Chapter1:it's sweet

My name is haruno sakura once I had loved a guy called sasuke but he broke my heart I loved him since i was 6

years old but that love was just a playing around I guess i was just a kid he left konoha when I was 12 and I

stayed with naruto my feelings toward naruto started to get bigger and toward sasuke started to become even

less after I become 16 with the war and everything I started to hate sasuke and all my love for him had faded

and I ended up falling in love:with I was going to confess to him , he was fighting sasuke, it was

the biggest battle I had seen and I call it: splash of Gods, after that fight ended, naruto and sasuke was almost

dead both of them on the floor so I left sasuke behind and went for naruto he told me that he love me and how

much i was important to him and precious i was happy and then he passed out I thought he was dead but I

ended up being wrong cause after that he reached his hand to my cheek while kakashi was with us with his cute

face I couldn't tell a word about my feelings and I hugged him and like that sasuke kept being evil and naruto

kept on going after him, and i couldn't confess my feelings to naruto and hinata was after him too, and once i

become 18 and still with no boyfriend, naruto brought sasuke that sasuke started to spend a lot of

time with naruto he started to act good and I decided to come back best friend with with a month

later a figured out that naruto and sasuke on a gay relationship! I mean what the fuck is that suppost to be,it's no

is if i'm against people being gay or lesbians or bisexual but sasuke broke me heart and after I finally fall in love

again he made my heart get broken again I think he want me to kill him i'm still a virgin and I still didn't had my

first kiss and i'm still living with my parents because I don't have a lover i'm sick of this, people started to think

i'm weird, ino are dating sai now and I barely see her, when i'm with my team naruto and sasuke are all lovey-

dovey naruto forgot his love for me and I never had the chance to tell him how I feel and kakashi-sensie spend

most of his time reading porn, and I started to feel lonely my hair become long and my forehead are no longer

large and my boobs become big even that hinata's are bigger then mine but i'm happy that they are big as this

my body is still slim and my skin is white as snow I become pretty, but i'm still alone the desire of being loved by

someone ,become stronger day by day, I don't even know how to masturbate! the person I spend my time with is

hinata-chan 'cause she is the only one who is single she is my best friend ,after ino almost forgot about me, I

love hinata she is very nice to me and had become very beautiful,the funny thing is that our hearts both are

broken by the same guy but we are still together , well for now i want someone to share love with from the

bottom of my heart ...

my name is hinata hyuuga to put it simple my life is like fuck when i was a kid i loved a boy called naruto i was

after him like forever but he was always in love with sakura-chan i almost gave up when sakura-chan told me

that she had fall for him but i couldn't stop and kept on trying but when he came back with sasuke i thought that i

will finally have a chance to talk to him or make him fall for me, but he ended up falling for sasuke and now they

are going out and i'm still a virgin and didn't had my first kiss yet, it hurts to know that you are lonely, i'm still

living at my parents house sakura-chan is my best friend and the only person i'm with, and i can spend time

with,we're both at the same age, 18 years and three months old but i'm older then sakura chan with 5 days only,

i had become taller then sakura-chan, well just with 2 cm i think i'm pretty my hair is long but it's blue i love

sakura-chan hair more ,i love her green eyes, her beautiful body and soul, her humor, her smile that make me

gaze at her, and her warm hug that make my heart beat very fast and her chest who make me feel safe, and

she is the strongest female shinobi and the best medical ninja after tsunade sama died, i guess naruto is happy

that he become a hokage and had sasuke as a lover and have everybody to respect and love him, i forgot my

love toward him after he broke my heart, i don't know how sakura-chan kept on after her heart got broken two

times, and i will make sure there won't be a third one,shino is going out with a girl from his clan and kiba well.. he

is in love with me but i rejected him ,because i already fall in love with a person: haruno sakura both of us are

girls, but i don't care my feelings for her are wrong but i don't care too , before naruto-kun was going to bring

sas-gay i mean sasuke, i wanted to understand why he loves her so much she is so cute and beautiful but i'm

pretty too, i started to become close to try to understand her, we become close friends even that in the beginning

i wanted to understand why naruto loves her so i can win his heart, she was very nice to me and so as i,

everytime i've been injured she was the one who i wanted to heal me, her warm touch even that she crack the

ground and destroy almost anything with one punch with them, when she touch my cheek or my chest or my

legs my heart start racing her amazing beauty she has, no one of us girls or boys can compete with that, a

countless number of boys had confessed to her but she rejected them all, once her mom and dad was on a

mission a month before naruto came back with sasuke, so she stayed with me ,like a sleep over i knew that i

was in love with her and that it would be bad for both of us to stay alone at my room ,for day and night , but i

couldn't resist her ,while i was out to buy some sweet and other things for us i came back and i didn't found her i

thought she had gone to do something then i opened my private shower to take the chance to clean my self up

and i saw the thing that i never had imagined, i always dreamed about her at night kissing me ,and making love

with me, i imagined her naked body while i'm kissing it, but i never dreamed that it will be more beautiful, she

was standing naked under the hot water rubbing her body with a closed eyes , she didn't realize i was there her

big breasts those cute nipples was totally pink,there was no hair down their or on her body, her long legs her

cute face everything was just perfect but i stopped my self ( thank god), i took a step back and closed the door

quietly, that night i couldn't fell asleep and i couldn't look at her in the eyes and i'm glad i haven't done

something to her, while she was asleep, and so on from that i did my best to become strong as her so i can

protect her but that wasn't the only reason,i was injuring my self on purpose i injured my boobs or near by down

there or on my belly my cheeks and arms she was always asking me not to be careless and she was always

worrying about me when her hand touch my boobs to heal them it make me feel horny and sometimes some hot

gasps slip out of my mouth, but sakura-chan thought they was just because of pain, her warmth, HER yes her i

want her for me and for me only!

—

just like always sakura and hinata gone at ichiraku to eat some ramen ,it's been almost 4 months

since hinata fell for sakura but she didn't confessed her feelings because she was a girl, she was too

scared that sakura might reject her and there friend-ship might end too, ino was passing by and she

said hello to the both girls and hugged sakura so tightly ,hinata wanted to kill ino she was very jealous

and angry that somebody else would touch her like that sakura was happy and invited ino to eat with

them which made hinata wich pissed her off "well it's a surprise to see ino after a long time when she

had left sakura-chan behind for sai-kun, and to just come by as if nothing happened i don't know if it's

brave or rude " hinata said her words with a very weird tone, sakura didn't believe hinata would say

that for her "well you are right hinata-chan i have done an awful thing but i dumped sai-kun already i

can no longer be with him so i came to my old for ever best friend and the one, that i love so much i

was selfish but, i apologize sakura-chan and.. i hope you don't hate me now i'm truly sorry " ino said

talking to sakura and facing hinata with a smirk on her face "what you broke up with him ? since when

and why? and why didn't you tell me !?" sakura asked with a loud voice , hinata felt with jealousy and

hatred toward ino "well i wanted to make it up to you i'm sorry i haven't being there for you but i'm in

love with someone else and i won't tell who so i couldn't keep being with him it's hard, anyway i hope

that i'm still you best friend , sakura-chan we was best friends since we was kids after all" ino said "of

course you are still my best friend , i hope that the person you love will love you back i hope sai will be

okay he loved you ya know i'm glad we are back together, but if it was sai who left you i would've killed

him..you're not lying right if it's him who left you just tell me!" sakura said with an innocent words but

she didn't realize that ino ment that she had fallen for her "well i hope you will be happy with ino

sakura-chan! i guess that i was just a replacement after all thank you very much for everything and for

every bullshit moment i had with you i..i.. just forget about it! she's just a..a...bitch who's using you i'm

better then her!what's so great about her an not me you're so cruel sakura-chan!" hinata was very sad

tears didn't stop running down from her face , she ran away without looking back ,sakura just got up to

follow her but ino grabbed sakura hands telling her there is no need to go after her, sakura pushed ino

off and ran after hinata ino felt as if she had been left behind ,sakura was her best friend but she

become so beautiful and nice to others she become a perfect women so she ended up falling for her

and she broke up with sai 'cause she couldn't take it anymore ,sakura searched for hinata everywhere

until she remembered their secret place it's beautiful it has a big river and one big strawberry tree they

sat under and ,the whole area was surrounded by flowers , after that sakura ran as fastest as she can

and she found her crying under the tree, she moved slowly and came closer to hinata she gently

wiped her tears "why did you ran away hinata-chan and why are you crying you know it hurt me to see

your tears, you're more cuter when you smile, tell me do you.. dislike ino that much even if she is kind

of annoying but she's my best friend even if she was you will be more then that, you will be like a

sister to me hinata- chan or even more you don't have to" hinata cut off sakura words immediately and

pushed sakura head to the tree "i don't want to be your sister! or you best friend! or you friend! i want

to be your girl-friend your lover your wife sakura- chan, I LOVE YOU i'm tired of this! ,i love you're

eyes when they gaze at me i forget my self! i love your cute pink cheeks and i love your pink hair who

flirt with the wind i love your big breast's and your sexy butt, i love every peace of you and the most

thing i love about you is your warm heart! and your pure soul, i'm tired of holding my self back i'm a

bad person to love you in that way, i want to kiss you because i love you i even love your bad cooking

but i eat it cause your warm hands made it, i love you! ,even that i want to have se-.. i mean make

love with you, i'm sorry to love you like that, but it's hard to see you being taken apart by somebody

else! i'm sorry but i'm just a human after all that's why i..just forget about it okay you can just walk

away and forget about what i said friendship is over! forget about me! and just leave me alone that's

all what i want i don't want to see you again i hope you will be happy!" hinata was crying with a red

face from sadness and embarrassment sakura flushed very hard and felt with anger cause of hinata

last words"if you really loved me that much!how come you didn't realized my feelings toward you!, you

IDIOT!IDIOT how could you say leave me huh! how could you say be happy there is no way! i can be

happy without you! i love you too , i love your black hair as night your snow white skin your nice smell

your warm heart your hot lips everything i don't want us to grow apart please! " sakura embraced

hinata crying, hinata couldn't believe what she have just heard "what!" was the only word that got out

from hinata's mouth "you heard me! i love you too i love you so much i want to kiss you, i want to

share every moment with you you are gorgeous, and you are an idiot if you don't know that ! each

night i wish if you are there with me to make me feel safe and full my heart with love, i'm happy i'm

truly are, since you love me back it was always one sided but i always kept watching your world from

afar i've been always wondering where you heart are i even wished if i could put a spell on you and

when you wake up you'll love me back, weird right" hinata smiled and dragged sakura face right to her

chest "no it's not weird and your spell is working hehe i love you too i really do ,sakura-chan i..i want

you to be mine so is it okay if..if i asked you to go..go ..go out with me i mean a c-couple no no i mean

g-g-g-girlfriends no no i mean l-lover no no i mean brides no um.. you...you know what i mean, so

could you possibly agree to be with an idiot like me sa-sakura-chan?" sakura embraced hinata's chest

with tears of joy with a laughter on her cute face "yes hinata-chan with pleasure" after that sakura held

hinata hand so they can go but hinata stopped and pulled sakura straight to the ground hinata was on

top of sakura she told her that she loves her and sakura couldn't move when she got lost on hinata's

beautiful face the girls started to get lost in the moment and the gab between their lips started to get

smaller and smaller hinata couldn't hold back so she pressed sakura's lips, to her's both of them felt

the taste of those warm sweet smooth hot lips, they kept on kissing each other with passion finally the

girls released each others lips hinata and sakura felt with the heat across their body's hinata didn't

stop she kissed sakura's neck wicht made sakura moen so loud that cute sound sakura had made

hinata horny and more aggressive she slowly gor her hand under sakura's shirt and she touched her

breast's they felt warm and she moved her other hand while kissing sakura mouth to her strawberry

spot when hinata was almost gonna take sakura clothes off sasuke popped out "s-s-stop it! I can't take

it anymore please this is embarrassing!" both girls stuttered sakura passed out from the

embarrassment an hinata face turned to a rainbow colors when she saw sasuke "sa-sa-sasuke WHAT

THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE"...

—

to be continue

—


End file.
